Untitled
by PinkRangerV
Summary: The Dino Thunder teams all try to write fanfiction, and end up with an untitled file. My response to the untitled fanfics of the world. AU. Canon pairings.
1. Trent

A\N: If the Power Rangers know about their TV show, how would they react to it?

* * *

TRENT

I laugh.

It's so weird, how I can be a Ranger, how I can fight a hundred monsters, but I can't put pen to paper and write a fanfic.

Our show is stupid. I can rewrite it, tell people what really happened in a way they'd never belive.

I can make Conner look like an idiot...not like he needs the help, though.

I can actually do something instead of just sitting here waiting for a comic book inspiration.

But instead all I can do is stare at the screen, the blank file on .

Grr.

Why can't I write?

I lived it.

I lived the show.

I am the show.

I try to imagine Dr. O as a teenager and fail.

With a girlfreind? Even worse.

I try to imagine Kira as my girlfreind.

That's the most beautiful, hopeless possibility in the world.

Why can't I write?

I watch the show every day. I lived out the whole thing.

But all I can do is stare at the screen and wish.

I can't write fanfiction.


	2. Tommy

A\N: I got a plot bunny. So now I'm going to extend this past Oneshot World.

* * *

TOMMY

_And they lived happily ever after._

What a load of crap.

I delete it and sigh.

I lived through being turned evil three times, cloned, my powers drained, and being Green, White, Red, and Black Rangers.

So why can I only write these stupid little TommyKim fics?

Most people don't know I love Kim, and I'm waiting for her. Most people think I fall in love with someone else, that Kim broke my heart.

They're right. They just don't know that true love always wins.

It's a perfect story.

So why can't I write it?

I let out a frusterated sigh and stare at my laptop screen.

All that's left is a file labeled Untitled.

That's all that's left of my heart.


	3. Kira

A\N: The Happy Reveiw Ball invitations should be in the mail. Enjoy Kira's angstfest!

* * *

KIRA

Untitled.

It's _mocking_ me with that thing. It's just...blinking at me, on the screen.

I click it.

The page is full of songs, of a story.

I read it, getting more frusterated by the second, and finally just push the delete button.

I keep doing this, keep staring at the screen every morning, hoping, praying that something, even just one line of what I wrote yesterday will turn out well, will be something to keep, to build on.

There's nothing.

_You're a singer now,_ part of my mind says. _You're too busy to write. Why wouldn't you be?_

Shut up, I reply.

I hate this.

I lived being a Ranger. I want to talk about it. It's affecting my work, now that I keep staring at my wrist, keep expecting to hear a beep coming from it.

I want to go fight again.

Computer screen and keyboard seemed a good alternative, since paper and pen are slightly hard on my wrist.

But I can't write. Nothing comes up, nothing works.

Why can't I write?

What's wrong with me?

I nearly cry.

I can't do anything right.


	4. Conner

A\N: Everyone, say Hi to Taanieera. She managed to write more stuff than I have ever seen in my inbox at once. Everyone else, Haley will get a chappie at the end, but it'll have one heck of a sting. Thanks for reveiwing! Here are digital cookies!

* * *

CONNER

I could ask a girl to do it.

Krista's my girlfreind, sure, and I'd never cheat on her, but I could still get a freind to write it for me.

Of course, then I'd get accused of cheating, because Krista and I are chatting all the time.

Don't want that.

I look at my laptop and seriously consider blowing it up.

I can't write to save my life. Dr. O could make this an extra-credit assignment, which God knows I need, and I still would have the same damn word on the top of the screen, the same damn whiteness on the screen.

Untitled.

Blank Page.

All the same thing, all telling me I might as well not bother.

I suck at this.

I punch my desktop. I _hate_ this!

I'm bad at school, yeah, but I'm good at some stuff. Like getting girls, looking good, making sure everyone's not dead and Earth isn't molten rock or in the Age Of Dino. I'm one heck of a fighter.

But I can't write fanfiction.

I want to; God, I want to explain to someone, anyone, who's not a Ranger why I have to look stupid, why I'm always 'in detention', why I skip class.

But all I can do is wait it out.

I'm stuck with the label.

I hate it.

But even if I wrote the story, I would still just be a dumb Jock.


	5. Haley

A\N: Did you know that if you have an email account, you can write stories from FFN? Just use your old stories like files on a computer. I didn't know that either. Anyways, here's the final chappie!

* * *

HALEY

_And they lived happily ever after._

I look at it and laugh aloud.

It's perfect, absolutly perfect.

I know, I had the hardest time writing this. I mean, writing about what you lived, it's not that easy, no matter what people say.

But in the end, I did it.

And you know what?

I don't know what Tommy's whining about.

Fanfiction's easy.

THE END


End file.
